youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 10 cAssie unmAsked
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS CHAPTER 10 CASSIE UNMASKED "guys, look at this invitation." Artemis said. "It's to that masquerade ball, Rocket said. "Yeah, but read the back." "GIVE ME MY PHONE BY MIDNIGHT OR SOMEONE ENDS UP IN A BODYBAG -cAssie" Megan read aloud. "Well, I guess we'll have to go," Artemis said. "Guys, look at this bag I found," Zatanna said. "It has a bunch of kid stuff in it." Megan replied. "Yeah, but look at this ripped postcard. It has the Lost Woods Resort on it." "Let's head there." As they drove up to it, an innkeeper scared them. "Care to stay the night?" "Um, no. Just this afternoon," Megan told him. "Okay," he replied. Then, they checked the guest list. It had Cassie's name on it! She was in room number one. "Let's go in it," Artemis said. "There's nothing here!" Zatanna said. Then, unbeknownst to the girls, a hooded figure was watching them. "Let's get out of here," Rocket said. At nine o'clock they went to the masquerade ball. Artemis wore her mask and a green dress. Zatanna wore a black dress and a gold mask. Rocket wore a navy dress and mask. Megan wore a white dress and mask. "Okay, we have three hours to midnight." Artemis said. "Let's unmask this creep once and for all," Rocket replied. "We should split up," Megan said. Artemis went on the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" a voice asked behind her. Surprised, she turned around. "Wally?!" Artemis said. "I thought you didn't want to be with me because of homecoming." She told him. "Yeah, I was a little mad, but Wendy helped me get past it and helped me pick out this costume," he replied. Noticing this, Megan walked over to Wendy. "You know, you hide behind a layer of superficial witch, but you are a great friend to Artemis," Megan told her. "Yeah, well, I don't have a lot of friends. Not like you and the other girls, and Cassie. Hey, you know what's weird? I saw Cassie at a clothing store looking through the window." Wendy said. "Wait, you saw Cassie?" Megan asked. "Yeah, except she looked really weird. She had brown hair and was wearing a red coat," Wendy said. Then, Zatanna was walking through the hall of mirrors. As she was walking, Bette walked behind her. "Send text now," she whispered. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah. It's me," Robin told her. "Robin?! Hi!" Zatanna told him. "Look, I know I should've done this a long time ago, but, my real name's Dick Grayson." Robin told her. "And I should've told you a long time ago, but, I like you. A lot." Zatanna replied. "So, um, wanna dance?" he asked, taking off his mask. "Wow. Your eyes are beautiful," Zatanna said. "Thanks." he said,blushing. Rocket was next to the clock when she got a call from Megan. "I know why Cassie was at the resort. I think it was to see someone there. That's why she wanted room one." "Okay. Do you want us to go with?" Rocket asked. "Nah. Wendy's with me." "Okay. I'll tell the others." So, they went to the resort. While Megan was distracting the innkeeper, Wendy stole the keys and they opened the door. "Megan what is this place?!?" Wendy asked. "This is cAssie's lair," Megan said. There were pictures of all the girls, Cassie, and Wendy. Plus pictures of Robin, Wally, and Conner. "Hey, look at this!" Wendy said, noticing drawings. "CAssie's dressed as the black swan!" Megan realized. "I'll call Artemis." Wendy said, taking out her phone. Then, Megan saw a diary. It said: Property Of Cassie Sandsmark. Megan's eyes widened. "Gum?" Wendy asked. "Um, no, not right now." Megan replied. Then she noticed gum marking a page. "Um, actually can I have that gum now?" "Sure," Wendy said, "Oh, I have some more in the car. I'll be right back." Then, she saw cashmere sweaters and remembered something about Wendy. She always bought cashmere sweaters to calm herself down. "Oh my God," Megan said. Then, the door opened. "I found the gum." Wendy said. "You didn't call Artemis did you? Because you're cAssie!" Megan said, turning around. Wendy was walking up to her, wearing a black hoodie."Congratulations Megan. You figured it out," Wendy said, knocking her out with a flashlight. Then, the other girls reunite with Rocket and notice a girl dressed like the black swan talking to Marvin and Bette. "They're all together," Artemis said. "Let's follow her," Zatanna suggested. Then, they followed her through a hallway. Scared, she ran away. "The door's locked!" Rocket said. "I'm gonna call Megan," Artemis said, taking out a new phone Wendy gave her."Ugh! This phone's a piece of crap." Then, Megan woke up in Wendy's car, terrified. Wendy was driving dangerously fast "I had to get you out here alone so we could talk." Wendy said. "Okay. Let's talk.' Megan said. "You had to earn it. The right to be apart of it." Wendy said. "Apart of what?" Megan asked. "I admire you, Megan. That's why you decide how this night ends. You can join the A-Team or you can disappear," Wendy told her. Then, Megan covertly answered Zatanna's video call. "You almost killed Artemis. She's my friend, I thought she was your friend too." Megan said. "It's easier to forgive an enemy than it is to forgive a friend," Wendy said. "Oh my God," Zatanna said. "It's Wendy!" Rocket said. "We'll never make it to Look Out Point if you don't slow down," Megan said, reading a sign. "Look Out Point, I know a shortcut," Zatanna said. Saddened, Artemis stood there. "Artemis," Zatanna said. "Wendy's cAssie," Artemis said in disbelief. "Come on. We'll figure everything out," Zatanna told her. "What? Is this some kind of payback? Because Cassie became my friend?" Megan asked. "I am so over Cassie. You were my friend once, remember? But Cassie and those bitches took you from me. So I had to start over," Wendy replied. "That's what this is about? Betrayal?" Megan replied. "It's not about betrayal, it's about revenge." Wendy told her,"You deserved everything you got." "What happens if I don't join the team?" asked Megan. "Well, let's just say I have one of Cheshire's shurikans." Wendy replied. "When Cassie left, it pulled you guys apart. It'll be the same if you go away," Wendy told her. "No, it won't," Megan said, pulling the emergency break. Coming to a halt, Megan rushed out of the car, but Wendy was right behind her. Noticing Artemis' car pulling up, Megan ran faster, but Artemis was driving faster, about to hit Wendy. Wendy's eyes widened, but Artemis stopped right before impact. Screaming, Wendy jumped on Megan, trying to push her off the cliffside. But Megan fought back, and Wendy fell off the cliff. Later, an ambulance arrived, along with Wonder Woman. Wendy was alright, but she was being sent to a mental hospital. The four girls looked at her through a one-way mirror. I know they're watching me. I don't look so bad considering I like this shade of lipstick. What's it called? Toffee tango. They think it's over. Loser Wendy gets sent into the nuthouse while those precious liars go back home with their windows open and doors unlocked. Don't they know that's what we want? Wendy thought. "Well, at least we'll finally be free from Cassie," Rocket said. "I don't know why, but I keep seeing that faceless figure in the black hoodie," Artemis said. "I'm gonna talk to Robin. Maybe he can hack Wendy's phone that she used to send messages to us." Zatanna said. "Okay," the other girrls agreed. "But who was that girl in the black swan dress?" asked Megan. Category:A to Z Category:Artemis Crock Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Heros with vehicles Category:Villians Category:Robin Category:Males Category:Females